Here was where she belonged
by dustglitter
Summary: The couple of times Lily felt her heart would burst from loving James too much.
1. Prologue

"Hmmm..." Lily sighed contently. Here in James's arms, she was truly in her happy place. Sometimes when James would take her in his arms and hold her, Lily would often wonder why didn't she realise James was the one for her a long time ago. So many years of chasing her, of always being there for her, protecting her, and she was still oblivious to his feelings towards her. "Well, thank God I realised it now. Better late than never." chuckled Lily. She turns and strained a little to see a still sleeping James, with his mob of messy hair lying all over the place, and hard jawline. Sure, James always went on and on about how lucky he was to have Lily, but sometimes Lily wondered if it was really just the other round.

Handsome,popular,charming,full of wit, James Potter was really all of these. And most importantly, the Potters have been one of the founding wizarding families in Britian, making James's blood one of the purest around. While James claimed Lily was extremely clever and talented, who treated everyone with great kindess and care, he couldn't change the fact that Lily was muggle born. Lily knew no matter how hard she worked and excelled in all aspects, she could never change her blood status. Compared to James's, she was really nothing. Yet he was the one who kept assuring her he didn't give a care about her blood, as long as she was his Lily, that was enough.

Seeing James sleep with his mouth slighty ajar, Lily knew this was what she wanted. She wanted to be able to wake up with James beside her every single day of life, care for him, always be there for him and most importantly love him.


	2. Chapter 1: Lily's letter

A/N: First time writing a fan fiction, please do let me know if there are areas I need to improve on And also if you have any suggestions regarding the story, let me know as well! Thankyou for all the people who added me to their alerts, I'm really grateful. Hope this chapter is okay! Will update soon. Reviews are appreciated!:)

**1**

The first time Lily felt her heart would burst from loving James too much, was probably when he did up the Prefect Rounds duty list all by himself for the first time.

"Look Lily!" an ecstatic James waved a piece of parchment in her face. "I've done the duty list all by myself!"

For a split second, Lily couldn't believe what she saw. James Potter, taking initiative to do the prefect duty list? Now that was certainly a first. Curiously, Lily asked James why did he do that.

"It's all for you my dear. I saw you falling asleep on your study desk because you had too much homework and I thought I'll help."

Lily Evans was astounded, shocked beyond any words. She couldn't believe James would be so thoughtful. And that night, she decided to write a letter to him, and the letter went something like this:

"James,

Thank you. Thank you for all the little things you've done for me. Thank you for being such a thoughtful boyfriend, being the perfect boyfriend for me. I couldn't have asked for a better mate, and here you are. I just want to let you know when you told me today it was all for me, you can't imagine how I felt. It was as though my heart was going to pop out of my chest and swell.

I know you, have known you since we were 11 in fact. I know how you always refuse to do your homework, think that Prefects are way beneath you and that you're the best. I know how you think homework is a waste of time, and that time could be spent on Quidditch. But when you painstakingly did the duty list all by yourself for me, it really meant a lot to me.

All the little things you've done for me, all your actions, really touches the bottom of my heart. You get more and more amazing every day James Potter, and I'm so glad to be yours.

Love,

Lily."

Lily re-read through the letter and carefully sealed it, before tucking in into her bag and reminding herself to pass it to James the next day. That night, as she lay in bed, Lily couldn't sleep. Her whole mind was thinking about that one boy who touched her heart so deeply. That one boy who made her laugh and felt whole again. Yes, that was what Lily was finding for. James Potter made her whole, made her feel alive, made her feel as though she was all that mattered.

Lily loved it when James kissed her, when he would hold her face as if it was the most delicate thing in the world, before carefully leaning forward and kissing her. She loved the feel of his lips against hers and when he would stroke her hair when he kissed her. And when James Potter kissed her, it was as though nothing else mattered. Well, nothing else really mattered anymore, as long as she was with him.

Lily sighed, wishing James was sleeping beside her now, before turning over and hugging a cold pillow. But what Lily didn't know was that, at three am in the morning, an exhausted James entered her room and plopped himself beside Lily. He was careful not to wake her up, but James planted a soft kiss on Lily, who was already sleeping soundly, before walking out and heading to his own room.


	3. Chapter 2: Quidditch Practice

Hello my dears, I found this somewhere in my computer when I was clearing my documents and I really felt it would tie in very well with this series. Of course, if you read on you'll realise that I won't be continuing this series anymore, but I hope you've enjoyed the first two parts plus this recently added chapter. I just found it and I hope you'll find that it ties in really well as I do. As usual, reviews are loved, let me know how this chapter went for you. I might be considering to continue this series, but I really need to know how you guys find it. Thank you!:) Love, Fel

* * *

><p>Lily wanted to study. Man did she want to coop herself up in the dormitory and just spend the day intensively studying for Transgiration. She knew it was her weakest subject, and was probably the only subject that was weighing her down, preventing her from being top in all her class.<p>

" Dang , why can't I get anything right!" an extremely frustrated and annoyed Lily screamed, throwing her textbook on the floor at the same time.

"Knock knock. Cheer up darling, you're going to do great."

Lily spun around in shock, and of course the only person who could possibly say such positive things in a time of despair and anxiety, was James Potter. He was leaning casually on the door, ruffling his hair and making it messier than it already was and with a huge big grin. He strode into Lily's room, before unceremoniously plopping himself and sprawling on her bed.

"Hey James! You're sticky and sweaty, get out of my bed!" Lily shot glares at James, before trying in vain to pull him off her bed.

But of course, James wouldn't have any of that. Without any warning, he pulled Lily down onto the bed before hugging her and kissing her very softly on the lips.

Lily made a sound of protest, before squirming out of his arms and trying to give him an annoyed look and obviously failing.

"James, James darling. You just came back from Quidditch practice and you're all sweaty and sticky and you want to hug me?" Lily spluttered while trying to keep a straight face . "Get out of my bed dear, don't made me resort to other means."

"Evans, this is manly sweat. Now don't you rather see your boyfriend all sweaty and handsome?" James wriggled his eyebrows at Lily, before capturing her and holding her closely in his arms again.

This time, Lily couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes James had this cocky and haughty attitude towards things, but no doubt her brighten her day


	4. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes:**

Firstly, I want to apologize for not updating this story anymore. After I finished the first chapter, I really didn't know what or how to continue it. Also, I meant to do this story as a fluff piece, but it turns out I'm not really the kind who can write nice fluffy stories, judging from the lack of reviews and visitors as compared to my other stories.

I've decided to leave this story as it is and not continue on, because I felt that if I was to continue it'll just turn into one big mess. I've enjoyed writing the prologue and Chapter 1 tremendously, and I do want to leave it as it is because this was my first story in fanfiction. Please check out my other stories which I feel I can express myself better, and if you have any ideas/suggestions on plotlines or anything, please let me know.

Once again, Thank you so much for reading it this far, I really appreciate it. This definitely won't be the last of James/Lily I've written, I just added this in because I felt bad for leaving this story hanging mid-air. Thank you for everything, for all the love and support!

Love,Fel


End file.
